Thank You for Coming to My life
by lavst
Summary: Manjushage, a clan of the death, the last descendant, the little blue bird. a red haired boy, was in the dark, a demon in a human world. a silver haired boy, a ninja, incomplete. a Bond... that will never break... Kakashi x OC x Kurama
1. PROLOUGE

Thank You for Coming….

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu Hakusho…

Kuu: but you own me…

Me: awwwww aren't you so sweeeetttt??? * hugs*

* * *

-------

Everything went on commonly

A two story house with an only me

Fan girls' bullying

A dying heart

Lonesome walk to the mart

The unlocked front door

An unanswered 'I'm home'

-------

* * *

PROLOUGE

It was a sunny-breezy-wintery afternoon. I shivered as a gust of wind blew by and blew my dark-navy blue hair away. The lonely red sky of afternoon's nicely framed by the windows in the school hall, competed the paintings of the famous Gogh.

"So beautiful that you make me wanna sing." I hummed happily, dancing through the corridor with full of lockers.

I walked up to mine, did the combination, and put back my books when I saw a silhouette was coming after me. It's getting closer, closer, and closer. Cold-weird-feeling ran up to my spine and crawled on my milk-alike skin. 'Who is it?', I though, as it stopped three meters from me. I dropped my books and fell on my knees, breathed hardly, almost panted like fighting asthma.

"Oh God, don't tell me it's real…" I started mumbling 'Hail Mary' as the silhouette was getting closer to me

I closed my eyes, didn't wanna remember my nightmare last night. It was terrible. I saw a ghost near my stairs way at home, and I couldn't sleep because of it last night. The ghost was sooooo creepy. It got a look like a genie but with fangs and purple skin. More like a walking corpse for me than a ghost. Sweats ran down on my soft-paper-pale skin.

"Is there something wrong?" it asked in a soft voice

My eyes widen as I heard that it was a very nice-rose-alike voice that I had been wanting when I was down. So soft and calm, but it has the thorns on that make you don't wanna cut it. I raised my head and saw school's most stunning prince, who doubled himself as my neighbor and a pretty close friend of mine, with a pair of like-they-said- emerald green eyes and wild-crimson-red hair hanging like satin, Shuuichi Minamino. I gasped and exhaled as I was glad that it wasn't a ghost in my dream.

That boy is the prince here. Who didn't know him?? I mean, hello, fan girls chased him after school that he had to hide in the Janitor room with me. Why? Cuz' I hid there too. From what? Yea sure… like who wouldn't know? I was the school's most stunning geek princess, sarcastic isn't it? That's what 'the princess' said to me for becoming a mate of Shuu-chan.

"Hi… uh- no… am as fine as always." I said, woke from my a hell of shock

"Then why are you panting…?" he said in a calm tone as always and did his combination to the locker next to mine and put his book in it

"Alright you win. I thought you're a ghost in my dream, Shuu" I rose with the help of my left hand, and got my so darn heavy books tide in my grip again

He snapped his locker rudely which surprised me a lot and made me threw down my book again. He laughed and formed an anime sweat drop, but still with his princessy look. I laughed nervously too and tried to get my books in my grip again.

"Sorry…" he knelt and helped me with my books. "I shocked you twice today."

"No… Sowwwwwy(= Sorry)… I thought you're a ghost…" he and I stood. "But how silly I was… things like those don't exist, do they…? I was so silly back there that I mumbled a 'Hail Mary'"

We laughed and stopped.

"It's okay. Anyway, the lights were off anyway…" he handed over my physic book

I sighed and asked, "But, Minamino-san, do you actually believe that there are some facts that cannot be revealed by science and those are because of 'those things'???"

He put on a 'Sherlock's thinking' face which made me laughed and said in a Sherlock's way, "Well, in the matter of fact Professor Ladylike… there are certain things that cannot be revealed by science… and I believe that those are because of 'those things' you said which was led by a word of Minamino-san which I hate as mush I hate you calling me Minamino-kun."

He made me laughed louder till it echoed in the entire hall way. I covered my mouth with a hand and said a 'Whoops!' cutely. "My bad. It slipped out from my tongue"

He chuckled and said, "Then that means that am still a stranger for you…"

I finished putting in my books in my ivory white locker which was full of photographs I took randomly. I locked it back, and then sighed and said, "You are my friend, and my neighbor and my teacher… you know that better than I do…"

I held my 'love-letter' bag with my hands which came from everywhere, in my desk drawer, my shoes locker, in my bag (?!), in my other locker in the changing room, even in the grand piano where I used to sing beside it at recess. He took it from me and smiled slightly. "I do."

"Um… do you want to accompany me to Chorale? Am up for a Melon bun."

"Sure… I have free times anyway."

I stared at him deeply with my Aqua blue iris eyes and smiled as we walked out of the school to the bakery. God, it was a damn long and tiring line back there. We had to wait for 30 minutes to get 7 buns. But since I was with him, I didn't get bored and stuffed like I usually did. He told stories and jokes. May be he seemed so quiet… but he is… but… but… well, for me, he talks when he need to. He is a great student back there. If the test result came up, he always on the top of everyone's name! Smart, good-lookin', nice, gentle, kind… no wonder tons of gals dreamt to be his babe… so different than me. I stared at my 'Love letters'

They came from those boxes… with picture of skulls and 'Die!' words every where. I hid from them who wanna put me into troubles in the Janitor with Shuu who was hiding with a different reason from mine… going to school was a stressing activity. In the morning, I'd be greeted with mean looks and at recess there'd be place for me around the books like book-worms even am not really one of them. My score… average. My looks... good… my voice… (so) loud. My family… the best I have ever had. My life isn't that bad… but… those fan girls saw me flirted with Kurama and launched their invasion to me and the most amazing thing was that the invasion succeeded. It all started in my second year. How am I suppose to not to flirt with Shuu?! He was always at the same class as mine, the next seat to mine, the next locker to mine… the next house to mine?! They just didn't get it do they.

I didn't know why Shuu always be nice to them. Didn't he see me was threatened by my own best-pals? Didn't he see me cry in my room everyday? (Well, since it was adjacent to each other, separated only by 2 meters space and windows and white curtains he could see me do anything… almost anything though....) Didn't he know why I hid in the Janitor with him?

Those made me sick once, but when I asked him with all of my boldness, I found the answer and it shocked me. That he had tried ever thing without my knowing.

"Kiara…" he called me from the realm of sadness of my life

"Y-yes." I turned my face to him

"Your buns."

"Eh," I faced the bun-man and took the buns… five buns, "Thank you."

We gave the money and turned over to our houses.

----------------------------------------------

I bumped myself on my cozy-white-and-brown-sofa in my creamy walled living room, as soon as we waved good bye to one another. The sofa was a bed-sofa, so it can turn out to bed too. I rolled on it and felt a weight on my back and it was licking me with its wet fresh pink tongue.

"Orion… I'm home…" I rolled over and it barked and kept licking me

Orion was my dog family. He was a furry Samoyed. We named every pet in our house by stars, cuz' I thought it was cute.

"I bought you a bun…" I took the bun from the plastic

I tore it into four parts and gave it to Orion one by one. In just 30 seconds the bun was vanished from this hot earth. I ruffled his head and hugged him lovingly. I glanced around. No one had gone home… no shoes except mine in the shoe rack. The door was locked, and no food on the table. I buried my face to Orion's back and sighed. He whined.

"It's okay, boy… we're gonna be okay. Don't make them worry about us… dad and mom are working… for us…" I raised my face

I pulled my feet off the beige carpet and turned on the flat TV and set the channel to Animal Planet, my favourite TV channel. I ate my bun and drank a glass of milk.

A lonely life was my life. I was an only kid. My parents were busy ones. My dad was a director of a firm and my mother was a director of a famous magazine. Even we sometime (like holidays) go out, but everyday they use to leave me alone on and on. I couldn't ask more. They worked to pay our stuff. Anyway, I had stuffs to play with, and Orion. Sometimes Shuu popped out from the window and asked me whether I need a friend or not, but I always said no. I didn't want to make him busier and I know there're some fan girls spying over him everyday.

The door bell rang loud enough to wake the dead.

"GOD! QUIT IT WILL YA?!" I shouted from the house

It kept ringing and ringing. I stumped my feet to the front door and opened it.

"Look, I got a lot in my mind right now, just leave me alone!" I shouted at the button-maniac sarcastically

"Well, it's good to know that you're the same as always, Kiara…" it chuckled

I looked at the tall figure and found HIM on my way. My eyes widen as they met his and my face turned as red as roses. I threw my face off his sight and mumbled, "Holy crap…"

He ruffled my soft-wavy hair.

"What's up, Shuu??" I asked in an annoyed tone, knowing that I have just shouted to him sarcastically

"Mom, made Monjayaki. She told me to bring some here before you eat the whole house." He joked

(me: MONJAYAKI?!?! Hehhheee~~ Hi-kun's favourite food… I don't know what the hell that is…)

"Thanks…" he handed me the white-apartment-like lunch box, since it was soo tall. "You know, you guys don't have to do this to me. I can cook myself food…"

"Don't worry… It's a pleasure to do so."

"Aww… that's so sweet of you…" I squeezed his cheek gently. "Aren't you supposed to go back before a bunch of your fan-girls ripped us apart…?"

Again, a pity look painted on his beautiful face. Pathetic. I sighed and gave him the best smile of mine. A wide and cheery smile one.

"Hey… don't look at me like that… am not a pup begging for a pick." I let him go and turned over to my house. "Have a nice day…"

My last tone seemed shaky and dark. I closed the door and soon fell on my knees. I covered my face with my palms and sobbed softly.

"Just call if you need anything…" I could hear his step sounded away from my lonely house

He had been so nice to me, hadn't he?? Her mother too. I never beg for pity to them, but they are always nice to me. Sending me lunch or dinner, paid a visit, accompanying me, inviting me to dinner, I can count no more! They are such nice persons.

I crawled to my where-everything is-white room. White carpet, white loose curtain, white classic furniture, white rocker, white window frames, white iPod, white note book, white Orion, and other white stuffs. The curtain was open. I could see Shuu's curtain and it was glowing meant he was there, studying of course… I bumped my tired back on the-soft-fluffy-bed and fallen asleep together with Orion beside me.

----------------------------

When I opened my eyes, the glow inside Shuu's room was still there and the curtain was opened. I could see him with a short-boy. My room was dark as I didn't turn on the light. I yawned and walked sleepily to the switch button without waking Orion, then stared at them curiously.

The boy was in a black coat, white scarf, and was holding something in his left hand.

"Well, you have a very unique friend there; Shuu… his hair is taller than himself…and gravity free… I wonder how much hair spray he used to make it stay like that the whole time…" I put on a priceless face

Shuu seemed close to him, but a cosplayer…; since when Shuu got attracted to things like that...?

Orion's ear twitched and he yawned widely. He looked around and found Shuu with the boy, and then, without reasons, barked at them, which made them stared at us. Shuu opened his window and put a sign to me to do so with waving his hand up.

"Orion… shhh!" I commanded him to be quiet

We opened the window (He gave a little help with his snout) and get our heads out of it.

"Sorry… for the noise" I said nervously

"What's up with him?" he asked calmly

I shook my head. Orion snarled at the in-black-boy aggressively.

"Orion…" I begged to him to shut the growl, but it kept barking and growling

I sighed hopelessly and said, "Looks like… he doesn't like your friend there, Shuu-chan… who do you have there, anyway?"

He seemed puzzled for a moment. Quietness covered us, until the boy moved a step.

"Hh." he stepped on the window frame which made my eyes widen in impression. "What do you have here, fox; a new babe??"

"Fox?" I hide my blush with that question, tried to focus my mind on it.

I saw Kurama's face got pretty annoyed somehow, I didn't know why. I mean, he rarely got annoyed by someone... but this time I saw his brows were twitching.

"That's why I always say that humans are stupid." The boy dashed to my roof quickly. My jaw dropped.

I heard Shuu sighed and I turned my face to him. "W-w-w-wh.-wh-wha-wha" I stammered

"You may not get into this…" he dashed from his room to my room. I moved backward nervously. "Pardon…?"

He pulled out a seed and it grew into a purple Lilly. My eyes widen as wide as an owl's eyes as I saw it. I gasped.

"S-Shuu… h-how did you do that???" I stammered

"I'm sorry, Kiara… but I have to do this…" he sighed sadly. "I don't want you to get involved like she did…"

"_So, he has a girlfriend_…" thought, shocked. "So, tell me about yourself…"

I talked like I was in a comic or novel, in the plot where the man she loves revealed his true secret... where the man would say it out loud and clearly and the girl would gasp and kissed him as the truth was hurt for him. I smiled slightly, pretending that every thing was okay, though my heart beat fast and I was panting slightly by his extraordinary deed. I was like in a comic! Gee…

He still stood there quietly with his head tilted down and dark stare to the floor. Seemed like he's thinking for the next plot he'd made. I came close to him nervously with my highest awareness and boldness. For the second time of the day I squeezed his cheek tightly.

"Wake upppp…" I said childishly. "You're not tryin' to do something to me, are you???"

He sighed. And a smiled craved on his face. So beautiful. I smiled back and let go his cheek. We laughed without reason.

"May be you're stronger than her… you'd be okay…" he lifted my hair on my face off. " I don't want you to lose anything… not even a piece from today…"

"Eh?" I blushed slightly. "What the hell are you talking about???"

He smiled and dashed out of my room to his. "Good night…"

I froze in my room like a stone. _H-how did he do that???_ He closed the window but let the curtain open so I can get myself a help, I thought. He snatched a look at me and saw me freezing still. I could see he formed an anime sweat dropped and I suddenly back to my normal mode and laughed nervously.

He picked a note and write in huge letters.

You don't have to push yourself into this…

I drew question mark in the air and put on a confuse look. He wrote again on the note…

Never mind…Do you need help??

Still the same boy I know… caring and kind… I shook my head then took my note on my desk whish was near the window and write…

No, thanks… =) I will call if I do… have you

Had dinner???

He smiled and nodded slightly. I smiled and wrote again…

'_Well, I have to go now… bye…"_

He replied, _"Night…"_

I closed the curtain as he did. Somehow I felt warm in my heart. Like my weight was relieved. I felt free and untouchable. _Untouchable?_ I ran to my iPod and played a song. Untouchable- Taylor Swift started to sound. I sang along with it.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway  
But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're closer, feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on_

_Oh, In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven_

_Oh, oh I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh  
Untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh oh_

_Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven_

I never realized that this would be the beginning of my new life.

* * *

Me: Fuhh… now… how am I supposed to do the next??? Whoaaaa!! Yusuke and Kuwabara!!! I totally forgot about them!!!

Yusuke: Haahhh~~ though am the main chara… but Kurama drags more eyes to him

Kuwabara: Yea!!! Especially the-girly-look of his…!

Me: *smack Kuwabara* Comin' for death???

Kuu: Ki-kiara… *anime sweat drop*

Me: Kuu!!! *Kiss hug*

Yusuke and Kuwabara+ Hiei: Love birds…

Botan: aren't they sweet???

Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review!!! I need more crazy ideas, so don't forget to message!!!! Kurama 4eva!!!!

--Amaya-chan--


	2. The Lost

Thank You for Coming to My Life

(The Lost)

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! After a day thinking, I finally found it!!!!! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!! XDD sorry I am sooooo late!!! Those test kicked me away from my keyboard!! ToT hope you'll enjoy this. Free hugs! XOXOXO!! Merry Christmas too!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU HAKUSHO. Togashi-san owns it. I wish someday I own it… *0*

Don't forget to review… please….

------

The lost pieces of me,

A scream

A remembrance can't be remembered,

A dream

A clue to the blue

A foe

------

Chapter 1

Cip-cip-cip

Sparrows chirped happily and greeted my morrow. Well, last night, after tired of dancing and singing around with Orion, I fell asleep. Mom and dad were home. I could hear the engines were stopping at my garage, but I didn't come down and have dinner with them, since I was so sleepy. They called at my room but I was asleep.

I got up from my gummy bed sleepily and yawned. Orion jumped on my lap and gave me good morning lick. I giggled.

"C'mon, baby. I gotta be hurry before am late…"

Remembering what happened yesterday I glanced at Shuu's room. The ivory curtain was closed, and the light was off. I could see no moving there. Is he alright?

'_Is he still sleeping???' _I thought

"Morning, baby…" Mom broke in and surprised me a little

"M-morning mom…" I turned around fast

"Are you okay??" she rubbed my cheek and stared at me deeply with the same eyes I have…

"Y-yea…"

Even though mom and dad were rarely at home, they still act like other a mom and a dad. Caring and sometimes annoying.

She put some clothes in my tall closet and came to kiss my forehead. She was the best mom I had ever had. A caring, kind, loving, and busy mom. She didn't get mad although I got E- for my test. And dad… just like other dads. In suit and a black bag and a cell phone. But it's his office look, but at home… you can found him wear almost anything loose and comfy. We often went fishing and jogging with Orion. But that applies only at weekends… But not every weekend… I can't explain it in words… may be Shuu can. He is a hell copy of Einstein.

"I will come home later than usual, Mom." I suddenly remembered a thing. "Got sumthing to do today, but am gonna be fine."

"Okay… honey…" she cupped my chin. "Just don't be more home over than 7…"

"Okay." She kissed my cheek again

I picked a sight at Shuu's room again and grab my uniforms to my bathroom.

_________________

The next 30 minutes I found myself in front of the school gates, saying hello to Shuu, and the next 5 minutes I found myself was trying to get out of a bunch of fan girls and running towards my shoe locker before I became like mashed potato I ate yesterday with mayo sauce.

I changed my shoes into the white ones which my school provide, and walked to my locker. This time, those glares weren't looking at me like they used to. They seemed to ignore me than not seeing me. I shrugged my thin shoulders and did the combination. A letter fell on the ground as I open the door. It said, _'Do come to the roof at the first recess.' _

"Hh…" I scoffed. "What now??"

The bell rang. I quickly took my books for the next class and hurriedly ran to my class.

I took a seat near the window, so I could get some fresh air and view of living world, not the world of boring hell at class. I sat quietly, staring at my closed History book and sighed hardly.

'_Another boring class of the day… great…'_

I felt someone poked me and I turned back toward it. Again… the same face who cheers me up, who made me go to school everyday, the reason why I 'd smile… with the same smile and red hair; saying, "You don't have to go on if you can't take it."

I couldn't do anything but smiling at him. "I know… I just… "

Just as I was about to finish my words that darn-cursed teacher came in and without any greeting said, "Open up your book page 23! We will be having test tomorrow."

The entire class grumped annoyedly as I did too. Something got to my feeling that I just couldn't take it. I stood angrily and at once left the class with slamming the door.

BRAKKKK

I could hear the others shut down and then a voice continue, "Okay people, let's just forget the Ms. 'Am so mad' there and continue the class."

-----------------

I got to my locker and took a note pad and pencils plus rubbers up to the school roof.

Wind blew away my hair as I opened that green door to the roof and found white tiles stretched from the front fence to the door. Sun rays stroke my eyes softly as I sharpen them. My black summer skirt blew around. I didn't care. No one was there anyway.

(Me: can anybody please suggest me where should I put the pic??? In ma website??? Or other websites???)

I exhaled impatiently and glanced around, reassure that no one was there. I closed the door and fell on my butt softly as I laid my back on the tiled wall.

-----------------

In the class

(Kurama's POV)

The chalk sounded like an Allegretto on the chalk board, dancing gracefully, telling us more things to be remembered for tomorrow's test. But I guess not for her… I knew that look on her face as she sighed so loud. So empty and dark… like when one faces its death.

I kept writing randomly. Hitch hiked in my head, I still couldn't concentrate. I shook my head slightly, tried to get those walls away. What's going on to me??? Why did I care for her this much, like in count of minutes I would lose her…?

I sighed. That scene really affected me… or us… the whole class seemed to be whispering that scene and I knew Mr. Iwagata's head wasn't really on the game too. He often did mistakes.

"So, Napoleon arrived …." He lectured us with a bunch of stuff

In sudden… a cold feeling came up and poked me from this blankness. I sniffed softly and heard every single voice I could hear. This smell… it's…

"Hiei?" I whispered confusedly with my palms hanging my chin

"Did you say anything, Minamino-san?"

"Uh, no sir. Let's just continue, shall we?"

"Okay… where were we… oh yes… "

Mr. Iwagata continued the lecture and that made my day got worse than I thought it would. First, I saw no smile on her face today… it was a fake one, duh, second, what's Hiei doing here??

(Kiara's POV)

I took my iPod from my skirt pocket with its headset, turned on the shuffle mode on and the first song which greeted me nicely… A Place in This World… great… like… how the hell did this thing supposed to know what's inside my heart?? I shrugged again and whispered that song

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need?_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I raised my head up from my note as the boy from the night before showed up in front of me still in the same out fit and still with the same anti-gravity hair with white strikes in the middle of his hair. I thought he wasn't nice. I hate his smile as much I hate to not to smile at Shuu.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. "What did you do you do to Shuu??"

He only remained in quiet with a teasing face.

"Answer me you bean-sprout!"

He came close to me. Closer… closer… closer to me… it left a meter when in sudden his forehead formed a beautiful purple eyes. Wait… on his what? Purple eyes?!

"Oh my God…" I gasped

My eyes widen as wide an owl's eyes but suddenly my visions got blur. One by one of my something was taken away from me… something I didn't know… but I knew it's precious to me. I felt in danger…but my voice was caught up in my throat. I couldn't scream.

"Shs-hhu…" I called the his name as loud as I could

"Hh… I couldn't believe he got such a weak toy…" that purple eyed on forehead boy said

"T-toy???"

"Hh…"

I lost my vision.

------------------

(Kurama's POV)

The bell rang so loud and at once; before those girls came to me like ants seeing sugar; I sneaked up stairs, followed Kiara's smell. It wasn't so hard for me to found her in such a … Oh My…

I gasped as I opened the door to the school roof.

"KIARA!" I yelled at a lying blue haired girl on the floor.

Her blue navy hair spread on the floor beautifully and I could pick pale as the colour of her skin at the same time. I tried to felt her pulse. Gladly she was only unconscious. I could still hear her softly breathing.

"What are you doing in here alone…? You're gonna catch cold…" I sook her thin body gently

"Mooom~~ Le' me sleep 15 minutes more…" she grumbled childishly which made me chuckled

"Well, I have no chioice…" I lift he hair away from her face

------------------

(Kiara's POV)

I opened my eyes and found… What?! Ceiling?!

"But it supposed to be a sky…" I whispered confusely

"So," that voice sounded, "Have u had enough sleep, sleeping beauty???"

I turned my head to the voice, and found him sitting with a book on his left hand and my wrist in his in the other hand. He smiled at me slightly and let my wrist go off.

"Shuu…" I said in a weak voice. "What happened?? What—what—what are you doing here??"

"I found you lying weakly on the school roof floor. Anyway, how are you feeling now??"

"Fine, I guess…"

"You ain't hurt?"

"Yea... thanks for taking me here."

"No prob…"

There was a silence in between us when suddenly the school nurse broke in and said nicely, "Oh… you're up… are you feeling better??/"

"Kinda… but what happened to me exactly…?" I asked her with a weird feeling though Shuu had answered that question

"Well, this man brought you in one hour ago and has been waiting here al along the recess…"

I stared at Shuu and smiled slightly, saying thanks.

"But what had happened before that happened… exactly???"

The school nurse only shook her head and said, "What about if you ask your boyfriend there… anyway, if you need anything, just call me."

I blushed deep red and mumbled, "He is not my boyfriend… he is a friend…"

The nurse chuckled and left us alone.

As soon as she left us apart, I stared confusely at Shuu and furiously said, "Tell me what happened…"

"It was recess. I followed your scent up stairs and then found you there, lying unconsciously. I tried to wake you, but failed, so I brought you here." He explained it as calm as always

"Followed my scent?? What on earth do you think are you?? A tracing dog???"

Shuu stared at me confusely and only said my name sadly. "Kiara… what did you sing last night??"

"Huh?"

What the hell was he asking?? Great… a boy with an IQ around 200 asked a silly question to me. May be this is the end of the world… looks like it starts 2 years earlier then those people said. Mention that '2012' movie… hh…

"I sang…" suddenly my words were stopped like a truck being stopped by a traffic light. "I…"

I felt such a pain in my head which made me wanna squeezed it as tight as I can. It would be better if I hit it on the wall behind me, but if I do that, am gonna lose everything, plus… Shuu will be panic. I don't wanna lose them… every piece… I don't want 'em to leave this remembrance… I don't want Shuu to be worry too. He had enough today. I bend down and tried to stay conscious.

"Kiara… you don't have to push yourself now…" he said caringly. "You don't have to remember everything… just let it be…"

"B-but… Shuu…" I couldn't take it anymore

My vision's blurring and then it got dark. I felt my body was caught by a strong hand and placed back on the pillow gently.

I heard him saying, "I should have done this before… I'm so sorry…"

-------------------

When I opened my eyes I felt sun rays hit me harshly, forcing me to get up now.

"Ugh…" I muttered as the headache before still left some pain. "God…"

I scanned every inch of the room, but found no one except the nurse before. Not even Shuu! So I decided to get up and went outside, back to my boring class.

"O yea, the boy before said that you should get home and rest." The nurse said as I opened the door to the hall way.

I smiled nicely to her, "We have important classes today… I mustn't skip… thank you and am sorry for causing you so much trouble…"

"No problem. Just come here if you feel sick again…"

I walked towards my class, the 2-2 class. That golden brown wooden sliding door greeted me nicely as always, together with its windows. I saw Mr. Makita from it and found the class was laughing loudly, except for Shuu, he only chuckled a bit.

"_Looks like you guy were having fun without me…" _I thought

I slide over the door and surprisingly the laugh stopped as once, like a conductor of a famous concert met his thumbs with his forefinger. They stared at me with the look I could not explain. So confused but those showed a pity somehow. They made me shivered slightly.

"Oh, Utsunomiya-san… please, do come in…" he looked a little bit surprised by my coming

Without any single letter I walked inside awkwardly, like I had never been in this class before. Everyone was so quiet that I made me so nervous. Sweats started to ran down on my skin slowly.

"_C'mon Kiara… you can make it…."_

I forced myself to walk forward instead of running away from class again. 1… 2… 3… chairs to mine… I tried to breathe normally when I saw those eyes. So caring and gentle, sending its warmth to my frozen heart, made it melt like a lit candle. I smiled slightly to its owner and quickly got to my seat.

"Thanks, Shuu. But I prefer staying here with you…" I turned my body to thank him

He chuckled slightly and said softly, "As long as you smile, it's always a pleasure…"

A clap shocked us up.

"Okay, people, back to the book!"

* * *

The end of the class came faster than I thought. 15… no… 20 minutes more till that bell would ring as loud as it could to tell the time to be over in this school. I turned around to Shuu and met his beautiful once, so stunning and gentle which made blush as red as a ripe apple.

"Sup?" he asked in a low tone so that the teacher wouldn't hear us

"Eee- nothing serious. Can you do number 2?? It's a little bit sophisticating…"

"Sure. Here" He handed me his white covered book with a name written on it.

I turned around and my thought once again flew away to the land of Morpheus, searched down something that would sweep my worries away. How I'm suppose to chill out when those stares ain't looking at me anymore. I mean, usually they do it… laughing and annoying me all day… but what's up today???

I sighed and took my blue mechanic pencil and wrote on Shuu's book

_Shuu, what happened when I wasn't here?? They're somehow… different…_

"Thanks…" I handed it to him with a billion dollar smile

"No prob."

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

As I got away to the zebra of the book, I found an interesting line of words, written by pencil.

"Nothing… everything went on normally. What's wrong???" I said answering those words

"They're like… ignoring me… they didn't tease me anymore… not like they use to be… did you do something to them??"

I frowned. "But that's what you always wanted…"

"Yea… but… that's not the way it is…"

I chuckled slightly and scoffed. "So, you miss them…"

"Kinda… but you didn't answer it."

"I did nothing."

"Alright… this is weird… very weird…"

"Let us see it later. I will walk you home."

She nodded slightly.

* * *

~

The school bell rang loud enough to wake Morpheus. As the others walked out off the class, Kiara and I did our project.

She nodded and we stood, walked out of the class. Walking around together like this surely would drag attention and flames of those crazy girls.

"Shuu, are you sure they ain't looking at us???" She asked worriedly without a glance at the people around us

"No."

"But why…" she stopped in front of our locker and turned her head to me. "Why Shuu?"

"Kiara…" I put a hand on her head. Usually this would chill her a bit

"You do believe in kindness…"

She stopped and quickly did her locker combination. I smiled.

"I know you're a smart girl…" I did my combination, put everything inside and suddenly, the note last night I wrote for her fell out

I knelt down and was about to take it before she snatched it as quick as a snaked catches its prey. She looked at it confusely, flipped the pages forward and backward hoping she would be when the note was written. That note has been our chat wall for about a month, as we think that would be better than yelling through our windows.

"Shuu what's happened??" she asked in such a face

"Kiara…" her name once again burst out from my mouth

I could say nothing… it would be useless, or even it would make it worse than ever… she is a kinda sensitive one. Am not saying her sixth sense is sensitive, but her feeling is… a little bit sensitive. Once her day got such a lack, she would have that pout on her face all day.

"Let's just walk home…"

"Shuu!"

* * *

(Kiara's POV)

I saw him walking with that firm back, and his long red hair hanging from his head to his back like a curtain. His step sounded beautifully and his hands held those books strongly like he won't let them go. I wish I could replace myself with that book… I wish… but that's a stupid dream… just like those princess-ish dreams I had when I was a kido with all of those imaginations and fairy tales.

The crowd was like swallowing him when I was about to tug his uniform. Wait… I don't want to lose him… I don't want to lose you, Shu… I don't want to lose you anymore… not any—wait… I've never lost you… but I don't want to lose you anymore… Wait… wait… wait… Shuu…

"Shuu… wait…" my thought burst out of my mouth

It should have paid attention as it used to, but it didn't… no one glared at me. Not a glance. Not a sound. Not a fear. What is happening?? What?? Why are they ignoring me like this? Why??? Don't they care about us?? People??? What happened to you?? My head was full of those goddamn annoying question. My head hitch hiked to every piece of my memory. From the time I entered the class, kicked the desk, left the class, and… fainted? And now… I still don't understand a thing here. I wanna shout but, it's just making things get worse than now. Not now… am gonna do it somewhere… in a field… yea a field..

I glanced around and everything was like a slow motion. I touched his shoulder and he turned around, let me landed on his marble chest. His strong toned arms crept on my back and pulled me gently to his body. What?

"Shuu…?" I questioned myself

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled

My surroundings… moved around like it used to be… they didn't glare at me like they'd. They didn't separate us apart. They… left us in our world alone…

I pushed him. "Shuu? Are you okay???"

"I'm so sorry…" his beautiful emerald eyes stared at me so sad

"Great… first, my surroundings… then YOU!" I said annoyedly. "Shuu, am asking you with all of my patience of my black day, what on earth is going on here??!"

"I shouldn't have told you everything… I shouldn't have dragged you to my world… I shouldn't have let you remembered… I should have erased it from the top… I'm so sorry… so sorry , Kiara…"

*_Theme song- 'Faded'- The Veronicas_*

His eyes once again stared at mine. "Stop saying Sorry! Since when you hurt me?! You always help me! You never leave a scar in here!" I pointed at my chest. "Look." I cupped his face and his eyes widen "You're a good-man… so stop saying sorry. Anyway how important am I as I made you like that…?" I painted a smile on my face

His forehead landed on my shoulder gently.

"Sh-shuu??" I blushed slightly

We a-are close, but not this close… this is too close… those fan-gals are sure gonna kill me if they know this. Hh… Die me… but I don't care… it's good to die… I won't have to have those tests and I won't have to hear those fire and bullshits.

I shook his body gently. "Shuu~ wake-up, pretty-boy."

"Kiara… You ain't worthless…"

"Whatever… Shuu~ I beg you… lift up your head… We…" before I could say my last word (Why is this sentence sounds like she is dying?? Huh~) he lifted his head and stared at me deeply.

I blushed redder. "You okay???" I touched his forehead. "You ain't sick, right??? Shuu?"

"Am okay, Kiara…" he looked down to the floor and raised his head again with such a look. "Are you?"

I shivered. His look… it was empty… so dark. No… this isn't Shuu… this ain't my Sh--- what on earth am I saying?? He isn't mine… he isn't mine… concentrate girl… get your head on the game… I slapped myself.

"Ki??" Shuu's eyes widen

"Ahahaha~ I'm okay…"

His soft hands (Huueeek~ I wanna throw out… he sounded like a girl…) touched my red-ish cheek. "I'm S---"

"A-a~ no… no more saying sorry big boy! If you really wanna be forgiven, then… Apology accepted!" I smiled, proud of my own words. I softly and carefully (don't wanna break that beautiful brainilicious head) lift his head. I once again put on a bigger smile. "Am going home. Don't follow me around okay? Just go home and do your homework and don't forget to feed yourself. Don't forget to feed your plants too and turn on the light when the dark come over. And… O yea… remember me to your mother. I'll be right beside of your room later. Okay?" I looked at his face. It was like he was burnt alive, so I took my hands and placed it to his cheek, didn't forget to squeeze it. "Took of your mask and paint a smile… I don't know why the hell you kept saying sorry to me, but I 've forgave you… no matter how awful your mistake to me was… okay??? Bye!"

I ran and left him. I couldn't look back or I mustn't look back or I will cry. What made him so?? What actually happened when I was fainted? What?

So many questions… can't I just break it off like Sherlock and Watson did? Uggh… My head…

Me: *in a deer costume* Hiyaaaa!! am sososososossoo Sorry… I'd have done this by a long time ago, but I was… well, 'busy' with the bed. I couldn't leave it... *sighs* Okay people! *Fire mode on* get back to work!!!! Places!

Yuu: go ahead… take _your_ place, fox boy…

Kuwa: he took ours *scoffed*

Me: *Kick' Yuu and Kuwa* Am the writer and you're the one I write! So shut up!

Yuu: Why you! You really look stupid in that costume, you know…

Me: wanna taste hell??

Kuu: I think she looks cute… *low tone*

Me: What were you saying Kuu?

Kuu: '_Damn, that slipped out of my tongue'…_ uh, nothing…

Yuu and Kuwa: am glad she didn't hear it…

Hii: Stupid…

Me: *glare at Hii* be thankful. I gave you a cool plot with a 'beautiful purple eyes' words…

Hii: Hh…


	3. The Death

Thank You for Coming to My Life

(The Death)

* * *

Stop the chit chat and let's bop to the top of the story people!

PLACES!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN them...

* * *

My funereal,

An end

A heart that won't heal

All my feelings were blend

I was lost

In this land

Find me—hug me

Kiss me—don't leave me...

* * *

Chapter 2

(3rd person's POV)

She ran as fast as she could, past the bakery, past the flower shops, past every place where she usually hangs out with Shuu. Her feelings were blend into one and let her felt something stingy about the world. Something hopeless and lost. Empty. Heartless. Cold. Merciless. She shivers.

Her steps slowed down, and she looked back behind her.

'_I think am far enough from him... he could not catch up... thanks to those fan gals...' _ she exhaled and started to jogg

She hitched hiked to no where in the city. She didn't wanna go home. She didn't wanna meet him again, didn't know why. She just doesn't wanna meet him.

High up behind her in the greenest tree of the greenest tree in the sidewalk, there stood our little Hiei, watching her carefully as Ko'enma told him. He couldn't refuse the command, as if he did, he would lose his freedom. Ko'enma felt respect of watching over a victim caused by his team.

"Hh..." Hiei broke in through her mind

It was unwritten, but speaks able. empty and dark. She's confused.

"Hiei..." a voice behind him. "What did you do to her?"

Hiei turned over and found his mate stood in the same branch as he did. "Hiding out your reiki huh fox boy? Ain't the best way to be you..."

"Ko'enma told you to watch over her, didn't her?" Shuu's eyes narrowed in pain

"More like baby sitting..." Hiei hissed.

"It was my fault... I shouldn't have told her who I am..." shuu exhaled. "It was my fault."

"hh... keep blaming yourself... it won't make a change..." hiei jumped to another tree. "You sounded like a fool... go ahead and get her. Don't make me baby-sit her for the whole day."

Shuu stared at the dashing Hiei, got from a branch to the other branch of the tree, dashing without catching a sight. He chuckled. But deep inside his heart, he really thanked his old partner back there, for doing the best for him, for Kiara.

(*theme song cherish by ai otsuka played*)

"so, i've just had to get my little sapphire stone back in a hand huh, Hiei?" he got down from the tree and stared at the blue sky. "The sky's still blue... there's no late to catch her..."

"_What was that? Shuu? Why did he do that to me? Why? What happened to him? Oh Shuu... why couldn't you just tell me what happened?" _ the blue haired girl screamed in her mind as she walk

"Shuu, I miss the old you..." Kiara sighed

She paced back to their child hood, where dreams were just dreams and laugh fill up their days. It was so naive and sweet, just like a candy, but then, her remembrance of that boy saying sorry came again. She felt guilty, worried, and sad. She still wanna find the answer.

She crossed the street, walked in the last queue of the line. She raised her head, facing the street across the road. It was crowded and messy. Tons of people stood, waiting for their turn. School girls, men, wemen, children, cats, dogs, boys, oldies. But one caught her eyes and her paces were stopped by the face she always dreamt of.

Across the street, Shuuichi stood uncomfortable-ly, waiting behind the line.

"Shuu..." Kiara whispered

She didn't realize every thing. Just stop between the time and place, letting her heart bloomed and spread its petals around.

Then... everything was just in a minute. A car with a high speed velocity, hit the weak body, meanwhile the others had reached the end of the street.

The body of the pale lay lifelessly on the stained road. Its blue hair spread to the land of her child hood, like a blooming forget-me-not, with her blood-stained uniform as the leaves.

Men and women rushed to the road, realizing that the body was dead. With faces of the worried coloured the solo requiem, scream led every eye sights to the small blood river. Man on the phone shouting to 911, expecting alive to be saved. Couples hid their loved ones from the terrifying view. But a young man, with his bold emerald eyes, saw the scene and broke in to reach his fate.

"KIARA!" he rushed in

"Back off, boy!" a man picked the dead body. "She's dead... is she your friend?"

Shuu saw Kiara's peaceful face, and touched her cheeks, "Kiara... she's more than a friend..."

The man was startled by his words. "I'm sorry Kiara... today shouldn't be like this if I didn't do that... I'm sorry Kiara... I wish I could save you..." Shuu gritted his teeth, holding back his screams

Men took off their hats, showing respects. The whole street was mourning, when a sound of ambulance was heard. It's a perfect requiem for the theatre.

"C'mon boy, come with us... I'm sorry for her death too..." the man who picked Kiara's body said, approaching the ambulance

Shuu only followed him quietly.

* * *

Author's note:

Hehehe... it's been a long time... hasn't it?

*smashed to the ground*

mTwTm hontouni gomenasai! I was hibernating! I rarely wrote this! So sorry!

Those tests killed me and my mind... hopefully I didn't go psycho... *feared aura from the folks*

Heheh... i found my old-written on books-novel... hheh... it was.. heeheh TERIBBLE! *losing pose*

Poor pal of mine... she was my only one reader who waited my novel every day.

Hehe that crazy old novel took 4 books... isn't it crazy? But when I read it... I felt my naive thoughts... my naive sentence... it's not as heavy as this one.

I felt my writing has changed... all thanks to you guys... especially pyro-mania, mocha-marochi, and fang2-san... they helped me a lot on my story...

This novel is dedicated for them... to thank them... and i have just realized this idea ... like 5 minutes ago... or... 10 scnds ago... lol... *get burnt by the authors*

Thank you for coming to my life! Kei-san! Ippon-chan! Fang2-san! Minna wa hontouni arigato! *bows* jya, koko wa the next episoduuu!

-_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==========================================)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Her blue eyes stared at the sky… ceiling exactly…_

_Her parents knelt beside her with tearing eyes._

_Her childhood friend only smiled at her gently._

_She breathed lowly _

"_is this heaven?" she whispered_

-_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++===========================================)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
